Forum:Claiming
This is the page where you can get claimed! To get claimed, click in the box below. Then, type "". In the forum, explain what you would like to be. (For example: your species, your parent, your weapons, your powers etc.). Please try and give some bio about your character, it doesn't have to be substantial, just enough to show us that you have put thought into this. Please give multiple suggestions on your forum (For example: I want to be a child of Anubis or a child of Isis.) Admins will go through these requests, please do not make your character's page until an administrator has given you final approval. Please do not request to be a god. If you want to be a demigod you can choose one of these gods. You do not have to be a demigod. You can be a Nymph, Automation or Mortal. Rules # Give multiple suggestions for your character. For example, listing three different gods your character could have as a parent instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed as we are trying to be fair and fill all cabins equally. # Over time any cabin that has substantially more children then the other cabins is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms, and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each request with respect and try to do the best to make each user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal user's in each cabin. As much as it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice the game will be far more fun if all cabins are full and not just the popular gods. Once some of the lesser popular cabins have filled up bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you could down the road have a second character. # DO NOT make your character page until your character has been approved. If you make your character page before gaining approval, this is grounds for a warning and is in breach of our policies. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your approved characters. # Aside from a few choices as to who your character will be a child of, if you could add a little more information about them, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes. I realise some feel that until they know what god their character will be a child of that they can not create the biography, but if you think about it in the books children did not know who their god parent was until they were claimed at camp, so there should be some information you know about your character regardless of who their parent is. # Although anon's can make claims, they will not be approved until that user is logged in. The reason for this is that due to some of our policies here regarding activity and number of major and minor characters allowed we need to be able to keep track of user's and their characters, anon's ips are not always the same, so that is not a reliable way to keep track of a user. When you make a claim, be sure to log in first and sign your claim with 4 ~. # We have a new level system dictating how many characters users may have. Demigods are considered major characters, all other species are considered minor and there is no real limit on how many minor characters a user can have within reason: :*'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. :*'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. :*'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. :*'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else. :*'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. :*'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters and 4 characters for the Fallen Convent. :*'Note': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Adoption If you have no idea who you want for a character, or what to create for a bio, but simply want to role play, we do have characters up for adoption from time to time. You can see those characters here, that are currently up for adoption. If you would like to try and adopt one of these characters instead of going through this claiming process, there is a link at the top of the characters page as to who owns that character, you can contact them about adopting that character. ---- 'Characters up for Adoption ' none Cabins Cabins DESPERATELY Need Campers (9 or Less Campers) Sobek's Cabin ,Wadjet's Cabin, Bast's Cabin, Geb's Cabin, Ammut's Cabin, Shu's Cabin, Thoth's Cabin, Anubis' Cabin, Anuket's Cabin, Babi's Cabin, Bes' Cabin, Hathor's Cabin, Horus' Cabin, Isis' Cabin, Ma'at's Cabin, Nephthys' Cabin, Nut's Cabin, Osiris' Cabin, Pakhet's Cabin, Ptah's Cabin, Ra's Cabin, Sehkmet's Cabin, Seshat's Cabin, Set's Cabin, Tawaret's Cabin, Wepwawet's Cabin Cabins that NEED Campers (10 to 14 Campers) Medium Full Cabins (15 to 19 Campers) Fullest Cabins that DO NOT Need more Campers (20 or more campers) People In Charge of Claims Claims is run by the Administrative and Support Department. Please keep in mind that all of us are here voluntarily, we do not get paid to run this site. Because of this, many of us have real life responsibilities to attend to also. We promise to get to your claims as soon as possible, but badgering us will not get them looked at any sooner. Department Head #Rockgirl3 Department Administrators These are the administrators in charge of this department in my absence. #Leader of the Dark Greens Department Members These are the rollback users who work in this department assisting me and the administrators here. # Department Helpers from other Departments These are users who can accept claims, but don't generally help out in this deptartment on a regular basis. # CoCogirl14 Department Helpers These are users who are not in the Administrative & Support department, but help get claims ready to be approved, so you may see them making comments to claims from time to time. # Claiming Unprocessed break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/Claiming buttonlabel=Get Claimed namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Unclaimed namespace=Forum category=Unclaimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Claimed namespace=Forum category=Claimed shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums